objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Acupunch
Cry and flame my page here. Your tears are oh-so delicious! WeegeeEpics (talk) 05:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) You are bullying a user. Get out of this wiki. We are not welcome to bullies. You like the taste of my fire? Cuz you are gonna burn from it. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:05, February 14, 2017 (UTC) "Conform your e-mail." -Phoucphuc46 (THE BEST USER EVA)--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:42, February 17, 2017 (UTC) It was a joke... Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:03, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Warning This Is Your Own Warning, If You Vandalize Your Own Fanfics Again, You May Be Blocked For Editing! 17:20, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning WEEGEE EPICS, Stop Removing a gallery to a character that's not MINE. This is the second time you did this to Your page. 17:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC) And Also, You Will Be Blocked From Editing! 17:38, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ONE LAST CHANCE!!! Because Your Edits Seem Like Vandalism, If You Do That Again, You Will Be Blocked From Editing! >:( 22:58, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Look I'll give you one last chance. Don't bully Jordan or else...--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:45, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, you are not the victim, for all I know. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 16:04, February 22, 2017 (UTC) KILL BLUE RASPBERRY Use your Omega Hurt. Better stop the heals sooner than later. BTW, I'm your friend, since I'm a natural shitposter. ~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~ 23:25, February 24, 2017 (UTC) STOP UNDOING MY REVISIONS!! It's Not Good To Undo My Revisions, Just Like U4Again, He Said Ditto! You Need To Stop Undoing My Revisions! >:( btw ditto means that you added a useless category is removed idk so ok [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 09:08, March 4, 2017 (UTC) not only me who used ditto, admins also used. so your message should be like this: Just Like U4Again And The Admins, They Said Ditto! kk '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 03:32, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I feel ur pain. I guess, I mean you probably don't care about your situation Now because I said to a guy that something was controversial, everyone hates me. It is on a thing called Google Plus (Don't get mad at me for using it, it isn't actually that bad) Now he got a bunch of friends and they all voted and they said the guy was right and that i has a horrible person. and then the guy threatened to quit because of my existence. I mean, I guess that is only a little bit like your situation, but I just think what happened with me is stupid, and so is the JB situation. Sorry to waste your time with this message, FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 05:14, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Some message from some egomaniac My god. This is just depressing. (Notice I'm not using any exclamation marks yay~ I'm not a little felicia) Just like, stop it, and shut it. BrownFamily was, I admit, laughably stupid to put "HE'S NOT 12" but really? This? You really can be annoying sometimes, yet also a hypocrite for calling me things like a douche (that word is so old <3) or whatever, when really, you're being that by doing the wars. Bye felicia, hopefully you get a life for once. Love me or hate me, Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Recent events It has been made appearant to myself that there has been some on-going issues as well as arguments between you and other general users. These behaviors are disruptive and cause discomfort/hostility to the wiki. I've talked to the other users who had begun this in the first place, though by ignoring you actions might have turned the main cause of the problems to you, reaching the point where you're using insults to harass and intimidate users. This is a formal warning, but might escalate to an editing block if this behavior continues. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I Know It! Shut up, Jordan WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:25, March 4, 2017 (UTC) If You Say That Again, Phuocphuc46 Is Going To block You. You can't use me as an excuse to harass Weegee, either. Fix your behaviour. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:05, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Opinions Can you give your full opinion on Blue Raspberry? Remember to make it long. I like your rants on Blue Raspberry. '~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~''' 18:07, March 4, 2017 (UTC) STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTT STOOOOOOOOOOP ITTTTTTT